My Little Horny
by Nintendoga
Summary: Fluttershy is jacking off and starts to have some fantasies about the other Ponies...


** My Little Horny**

Fluttershy rested her head against her headboard, thinking of the other ponies in Ponyville. Her thoughts became more and more perverted as she reached down and took out her horse-cock from inside her body. She rubbed it up and down thinking about Rainbow Dash and her beautiful mane. She switched to Applejack, and thought about all the apples she could fit inside her pussy.

Fluttershy started sweating as she went from rubbing her cock to jerking it. She thought of Rarity and how tight her pony pussy would be, or how hard Pinkie Pie would ride her if she ever fucked her. She even imagined Twilight Sparkle licking her cock and deepthroating. Hell, she even imagined Trixie giving her an amazing handy/BJ.

"O-Oh...oh..." Fluttershy moaned as she became unaware of her surroundings, being pulled deeper into her fantasies...

***TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!***

"OH FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she bit her lip while feeling Fluttershy pulling on her wings. Fluttershy smacked her ass with her hoof before being yelling "SAY MY NAME BITCH!"

"Oh God!" Rainbow Dash was lost in ecstasy as Fluttershy thrusted inside of her harder and harder

"What's my NAME!?" Yelled Fluttershy

"F-FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbow Dash grinded back and forth on her horse cock, feeling it swell up inside her pony pussy.

"I-I'm coming! Fluttershy!" yelled Rainbow Dash. She grinded even harder before stopping and falling to the ground. Fluttershy took her cock out of her pussy and jerked off onto Rainbow Dash's body, coming all over her wings as Rainbow Dash squeezed her thighs together, feeling the sweet relief of an orgasm.

Fluttershy spat on Rainbow Dash and said "Who's your daddy?"

"Y-You are..." Rainbow muttered quietly.

***TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!***

"Hey Fluttershy, how many more do ya think I can fit!?" Applejack yelled back at her pony friend while stuffing another apple inside her pussy. Fluttershy simply laid back and jerked off to Applejack wiggling her ass in front of her.

"I dunno Applejack, your pussy looks pretty loose..."

"Loose enough for that humongous thing!?" Applejack laughed as she licked an apple and stuffed it inside of her pussy. Fluttershy took the compliment to heart and jacked off even harder

"I dunno Applejack, you have the...tightest pussy...in Ponyville..." Fluttershy said in between gasps as she jerked off.

"Well maybe one day I can ride your giant horse Flutter!" Applejack laughed as she wiggled her ass back and forth, before she tried to stick a finger inside her ass, only to realize she doesn't have fingers, only hoofs.

"FANTASY RUINED!" Fluttershy yelled to no one in particular as she switched.

***TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!***

"P-Please darling, do be gentle." Rarity whispered as Fluttershy spread apart her legs, bringing her face down to her pussy.

"Don't worry babe." Fluttershy licked her Rarity's lips, causing her to shiver in delight "I'll be gentle."

Fluttershy held down Rarity's legs as she dove her tongue forward, licking up and down and swirling it around Rarity's walls. Rarity gasped and moaned as she felt Fluttershy's soft wet tongue explore her pussy.

"D-DARLING!" Rarity moved her body up and down, as Fluttershy continued moving her tongue up and down. Rarity started to scream in pleasure before Fluttershy got up and moved onto of her body, rubbing her hoof on Rarity's pussy.

"F-FLUTTERSHY DEAR!" Rarity was close, and Fluttershy decided to shove part of her hoof inside it

"OH! OH! OH GOSH! F-FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity screamed as she tried to squeeze her legs, breathing heavily as she felt herself cum on Fluttershy's hoof.

Fluttershy gave Rarity's cheek a kiss, before licking the side of her face. She then quietly whispered

"You taste fucking great..."

***TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!***

Fluttershy couldn't keep up.

She gripped the covers as her bed squeaked. Pinkie Pie continued riding Fluttershy's cock, before grabbing Fluttershy's top-hoofs (arms?) and pinning her down. Fluttershy blushed when Pinkie brought herself down face to face as she sped up grinding against Fluttershy's cock.

"Igottawonderhowcomeponiesdon'tdothisallthetimeIme anit'sagreatwaytoreliefstressOhdidItellyouwhathapp enedtheotherdayOHyourcockisreallyhard-"

Fluttershy couldn't undertand what Pinkie Pie was saying, but she gripped Pinkie's body and brought her closer to her, thrusting quicker and quicker, moaning at how hot and tight Pinkie Pie's pussy felt.

"AndthisonetimewhenIwasfuckedeventhoughIsaidnolike fiftytimeshestillthrewmedownandfuckedmebutitfeltre allygoodsointheenditwasn'trapeiguesscauseilovedit- " Pinkie Pie was cut off when Fluttershy leaned in for a deep kiss. Pinkie stopped trying to talk and drove her tongue to explore Fluttershy's mouth.

Fluttershy gripped Pinkie even harder before she moaned one more time, cumming inside of Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie felt Fluttershy shiver and laughed before continuing to talk about her day, continuing to ride Fluttershy's cock as Fluttershy passed out from ecstasy.

***TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!***

Twilight Sparkle licked Fluttershy's cock up and down, occasionally sucking it. Fluttershy held Twilight Sparkle's head in place as she sucked Fluttershy's dick. Fluttershy laid her head back, moaning out Twilight's name.

Twilight Sparkle giggled and stopped sucking. "Hold on a second! I know a great spell for this!" Twilight Sparkle closed her eyes and thought for a few seconds before Fluttershy's cock glowed purple, and Fluttershy immediately fell back, moaning at this amazing new feeling.

Twilight Sparkle simply smiled as she laid there staring at Fluttershy being pleasured. Fluttershy had no idea how she did it, but she loved this.

"T-Twilight..."Fluttershy tried to speak but it felt like her cock was being sucked, stroked, and inside a pussy all at the same time. Fluttershy couldn't take it. She screamed out in delight as her cum flew into the air. Twilight Sparkle gawked at how much cum Fluttershy was spewing out. Amazed at Fluttershy, she started laughing as Fluttershy laid there in ecstasy.

***TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!***

"Come on now! You must work for the Great Trixie!" Trixie proclaimed as she stroked Fluttershy's cock with her hoofs. Fluttershy sat there admiring Trixie's greatness as Trixie stroked even harder.

"It's been over 10 minutes! I want my cum!" Trixie licked Fluttershy's cock, drooling and spitting all over it as Fluttershy shivered. Trixie grabbed her cock and gnawed on the tip of the head, teasing Fluttershy, who was shaking uncontrollably from the pleasure.

"Excited are we?" Trixie gave Flutter's dick one last long lick before using both hoofs to stroke it as fast as she could. Fluttershy rocked in place, knowing she was close.

"Come now, where's that glorious cum? I, The great Trixie demand to see it!" Trixie said as Fluttershy let out a loud moan.

Fluttershy's cock couldn't take it anymore as its sperm exploded out of Fluttershy, flying towards Trixie at supersonic speeds, before hitting a magic barrier. Trixie gasped in surprise, amazed at the amount of cum that was in front of her. She quickly used her magic too gather the cum and forced it down Fluttershy's mouth. Fluttershy almost choked on her own cum, before swallowing it all down and looking down at Trixie happily.

"No need to thank me. Trixie already knows how great she is!" Trixie yelled as she smiled.

***TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!***

"Oh...oh god...yes..." Fluttershy moaned in her squeaky voice while she jerked off as fast as she could, covered in sweat while ignoring the squeaking from the bed. Fluttershy thought of all the hot ponies in Ponyville, yelling out one last time before being overcome with ecstasy and cumming on her hand.

Fluttershy laid there, thinking about her fantasies and how fucked up they were. She giggled to herself before wiping away the cum with her covers, and going to her bathroom to wash up.

***TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!******TRANSITION!***

"Fucking hot..." Spike whispered as he peered in from the window, jerking off to Fluttershy.

**END**


End file.
